Time Travel Problems
by Plopper
Summary: Teddy Lupin, James Potter II, Albus Potter, and Lily Potter II have broken a time turner. Where will they go? How will they get back? How will everyone react to the time travelers?
1. Chapter 1

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry potter,not me.**

It was one o'clock in the morning, and fourteen year old Teddy Lupin was spending the night at the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. It was Christmas Eve, and he was spending it with his godfather Harry Potter. Teddy would go back home to spend Christmas with his grandmother later the next day.

"Teddy!" whispered a small boy with raven black hair and brown eyes.

"Teddy!" the boy said again, louder this time.

"What do you want James?" Teddy moaned, looking over at the time.

"Come help Albus and me look for our Christmas presents!"

"It's one in the morning James! Can't you wait just a few more hours?"

"No! It's too exciting! And if you don't help us then ummmm, then we ummm, Oh! If you don't help us then I am going to tell Victoire Weasley that you like her!" the nine year old put his hands on his hips victoriously, knowing that he had found the older boy's weakness.

"fine!" Teddy said, "I'll help you, but if you are loud and wake up your mum and dad-"

"I'll be quiet! Just come on!" and with that, James dashed out of Teddy's room.

Teddy yawned as he grabbed his wand off the bedside table. His godfather Harry had taught him to always keep his wand close at hand, just in case. Harry was a bit paranoid, but since he was the boy who lived, he had a right to be. Teddy slowly made his way down the hall towards the room that James and Albus shared. James was trying to convince a very apprehensive Albus to look for Christmas presents.

"Come on Al, don't be such a baby! Don't you want to know if dad got you the wizard chess set you wanted?" At that statement, Albus Potter's eyes lit up.

"I thought so." James said slyly, as he turned to look at Teddy. "I think that dad probably hid the presents in his office, because us kids aren't allowed in there."

"Dad's office is locked James." Albus said in disappointment  
"I know." The boy replied. "That's why I woke up Teddy. He is the only one of us that has been to Hogwarts so far, and he therefore probably knows a spell to unlock things, don't you Teddy?"

"I'm not supposed to use magic outside of school."

"Don't worry!" said James, "I've got it all figured out! No one will be able to tell that you used magic, because you are in the home of Harry Potter. Dad put up so many protective spells around this place, that baby Lily could produce a patronus and the ministry would never know!"

Teddy sighed in response.

"Good! So it sounds like everyone is on bored with the plan, yes?" With that, James left the room before anyone could reply.

Albus looked at Teddy, who simply shrugged and left the room with James. Not wanting to be left behind, Albus quickly followed after them. The two boys found James down the hall in front of Harry's at home office. James raised his eyebrows at Teddy and said, "Work your magic my brother."

With a wave of his wand and a roll of his eyes, Teddy unlocked the office door and the three boys quietly stepped inside. Teddy took a quick scan of the room. On the walls he saw many pictures and newspaper clippings, but before he could take a closer look, James grabbed his arm.

"Look what I found!" James said, as he gestured to a small blue box with a silver bow on top.

"You didn't find it, I did!" exclaimed Albus. "It was over-"

Teddy quickly covered Al's mouth. "You two are being way to loud!" Teddy whispered. "look! You have woken Lily!"

The red haired toddler stumbled into the room. "Mum? Dad?" the confused four year old looked around the room. "TEDDY!" Lily exclaimed once she spotted him.

"You have to be quiet Lily Flower." Said Teddy soothingly as he lifted the little girl into his arms.

"Spark! Spark!" Lily demanded as she pointed to the wand in Teddy's hand. He lifted his wand and made red and gold sparks come out of the end of it. When Lily assured him with a small giggle that that was what she had wanted, he handed her the wand so that he could talk to the boys while she contently watched the light.

"Now listen, you can open that box and see who it is for, but after that we are all going back to bed. Got it?"

"Okay fine." James agreed as he tore open the lid of the box.

A small slip of paper fell out of the package, and Albus quickly caught it before it landed on the ground. he proceeded to read the untidy scrawl out loud. "Hermione, I found this at the bottom of my Hogwarts trunk the other day. I am not sure how it came into my possession, but I thought that you might like it back. Merry Christmas, Harry."

James lifted a necklace out of the box for everyone to see. It had a gold chain and an hourglass shaped pendant with real sand inside.

Teddy took the necklace out of James's hand. "Okay, so now we now what your dad got Hermione for Christmas. Time to go back to bed."

"No!" James said, outraged. "That is so not fair! that present wasn't for any of us! I say that we keep looking!"

"No James, we are all going back to bed now. Honestly I'm surprised that your dad is still asleep with all the noise you've been making."

"I think Teddy is right James" Albus stated as he took a step towards the door, "We aren't even supposed to be in dad's office. If he ever found out, we would all be in a heap of trouble."

"Pretty! Pretty!" exclaimed Lily as she pointed to the necklace in Teddy's hand.

"You want to hold the necklace, Lily?" Teddy asked the small girl.

Lily nodded her head enthusiastically, and Teddy traded her the necklace for his wand. Lily happily held the necklace in her tiny hands.

"James, if you don't go back to bed right now-" Teddy was cut off by a loud crash. Lily had dropped the hourglass necklace, and it was broken into a million pieces on the floor. A flash of white light filled the room, and when it was gone, so were Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily.

**A/N. A new story, I'm excited, my first Time Travel Fic, hehe. Rating, for the next chapters( maybe, I dunno). Don't forget, read and if you like it Review**


	2. Fred and George

** lostangel558750: You'll have to read to find out. Here's the next chapter.**

** hplover1999: Well I've already written the first 6 chapters so they'll be up quick.**

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

Fred and George Weasley were working in their room on a new line of Skiving Snackboxes. They had used some of the prize money Harry gave them last year from the Triwizard Tournament, to purchase some new potion ingredients. Just as Fred added another scoop of beetle eyes into the cauldron, the whole Burrow began to shake.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from downstairs, "ARE YOU DOING THIS!? WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME AND I TELL HIM THAT YOU TWO ALMOST TOOK THE HOUSE DOWN! AGAIN!" The twins just laughed, because this time they weren't the faces behind the mayhem. The Burrow stopped shaking and the twins shrugged it off. They were getting ready to continue their potion.

"Can you grab me some pumpkin juice from the kitchen?" George asked his brother, "I think it will be easier to trick Ron into trying some of this if it smells like pumpkin juice."

"Nice!" Fred grinned mischievously at his brother as he turned to leave the room. But between him and the door, lay a small raven haired boy.

"whatchya doin on the floor?" asked Fred, as he poked the unconscious boy on the nose.

"Oh, hey Uncle George." Albus Potter sighed as he got to his feet. "I had the weirdest dream last night. It felt so real!"

Fred glared at Albus jokingly. "How many years have you known us Harry? And you still can't tell us apart? FFFFRRREEEEEDDD! F-R-E-D!" Fred smiled at Albus as he spelled out his name, so he would know that he wasn't actually mad.

"Exactly what was this dream about, Harry?" George piped in as he made his way over to stand next to his brother. With a sly wiggle of his eyebrows, George continued, "Cho Chang didn't happen to be in this dream did she?"

"Don't think we don't remember you asking her to the Yule Ball Harry!" Fred added with a cheeky grin.

"Uncle George, I have no idea what you are talking about." Replied a very confused Albus. "Who is Cho Chang? And why are there two of you?"

"What do you mean who is Cho Chang? She's only the girl that you have had a crush on FOREVER!" Fred looked at Albus and sighed.  
"Maybe it finally happened George," Fred said as he looked at his brother who finished his sentence for him. "I think you're right Fred, Ginny finally slipped Harry a love potion and made him forget all about little Cho." The twins looked at each other and started laughing so hard that Fred fell on the floor.

"Uncle George, have you gone mental?" Albus looked at his uncle with wide eyes. "You still haven't told me why there are two of you? Is it one of your new prank products for the joke shop?" Fred and George didn't seem to hear Albus over their uncontrollable laughter.

"All jokes aside Fred," George said as he helped his twin back to his feet. "Is it just me, or does Harry look more runtish than ever?"

"I know exactly what you mean George, he is looking a bit scrawnier than usual today." Fred circled Albus as if to get a better look at him as he spoke. "Yeah, are you shrinking Harry? You usually come up to about my chin, and now your only up to my shoulder!" Fred grinned as he continued, "Maybe that love potion from Ginny made you shrink."

"If you came in here looking for your glasses Harry, we didn't take them this time." said George, who had just realized that the younger boy wasn't wearing his round spectacles.

"Umm...I don't wear glasses Uncle George." Albus stated as if it were obvious.

"Harry, I've always thought of myself as more of your older brother than your uncle..."

"Yeah," Fred cut in, "What's with calling George your uncle?"

"WHY ARE THEIR TWO OF YOU!?" Albus pulled at his hair and his eyes went wide in frustration. The twins were speechless at "Harry's" sudden outburst. Albus calmed down and continued, "Uncle George, have you seen Teddy? I'm really confused, and he will probably know whats going on."

"How exactly is a teddy going to help you Harry?" asked George as Fred made his way towards a dresser in a dusty corner of the room. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out an old yellow teddy bear.

"Why do you keep calling me Harry?"

"Well...what would you like us to call you?" asked George, who exchanged an odd look with Fred.

"You usually call me Al- What is that?" Albus cut himself off when he saw what was in Fred's hands.

"This is Sir Teddy Fred-George Weasley, my stuffed animal from when I was four." Fred replied proudly.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Never mind about Teddy, you know you could have simply said that he went back to his grandmother's. Have you seen James or Lily? James and I were going to teach Lily how to fly sometime soon, and it looks like a great day for it," he said as he glanced out the window at the bright morning.

Fred and George both looked at Harry with concern.

"James and Lily are dead Harry." said Fred as he looked down at the teddy bear in his hands.

"What?" Albus whispered, barely audible.

Fred looked up cautiously. "Harry, do you want us to get someone for you? Like maybe our mum?"

Albus nodded. He was so confused! Where were his mum and dad? What happened to James and baby Lily? He began to quietly cry as he and the twins descended the stairs. As the three boys entered the kitchen, they didn't find what they had expected.

"James!"

A/N I have the first 6 chapters so probably tomorrow 2 will be up, maybe 3. Read and Review, hehe


	3. Human teddy

I do not own the Harry Potter world! J.K. Rowling does!

Ginny Weasley woke up to her room shaking violently and her mother yelling. She didn't think much of it though, it was probably just Fred and George. She sighed as she got out of bed earlier than she would have liked, but she probably wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep anyway. With half an hour left before before breakfast, she pulled out a battered pink notebook and a quill from a drawer in the nightstand next to her bed. She turned to an unused page and began to write: Mrs. Ginevra Potter, Ginny Potter, Mrs. Potter. When the page was filled, she took out a pink pen and etched in tiny hearts everywhere. With ten minutes left before breakfast, Ginny lovingly placed the notebook back in it's drawer and began to get ready for the day. As she stepped out into the hallway she noticed that the door to the twins' room across the hall was open. Out of curiosity, Ginny peeked inside. She saw that the twins were talking to Harry about a dream or something. Was it just her, or was Harry shorter than usual? She could only see the back side of him, but he looked shorter than her!  
'That can't be right?' Ginny thought to herself. 'He is probably just trying out one of Fred and George's new products with a shrinking side affect.'

She shrugged it off and continued up the stairs to the loo to take a shower. 'Crap!' she thought to herself as she finished her shower, she had forgotten her clothes in her room. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth, then wrapped a towel around herself and hurried back to her room, hoping not to run into anyone on the way. She was relieved to see that the twins and Harry seemed to have gone down to breakfast, because the room across the hall from her's was empty. Ginny began to quietly hum to herself as she shut her door and looked out her window at the sunny morning. She smiled at the thought of maybe asking Harry to play a game of Quidditch with her later. She made her way over to her closet and opened it to search for an outfit, but there was more inside it than she had expected.

Ginny leaped backwards in surprise as an unconscious boy with blue hair fell out of her closet and onto the floor. Wait? Blue hair? Ginny didn't have time to think about that weird fact as she ran to her bedside table and grabbed her wand.

"Who are you? How did you get in my room? PERVERT!"

The boy finally got to his feet and looked at Ginny.

"OH MY GOD! AUNT GINNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Ginny looked down, and remembered that she was only wearing a towel. She looked back at the boy to see that his hands were over his eyes, and he was blindly stumbling backwards. Before she could warn him, the boy fell into Ginny's closet with a loud crash. Without a second thought, Ginny used her wand to close and lock the closet door, locking the intruder inside it. The boy was banging on the closet door, asking Ginny to please let him out. Ginny ignored the boy's screaming and grabbed some clothes out of her hamper and put them on. She heard thundering footsteps coming up the stairs; Someone must have heard the loud crash. Harry was suddenly in the room right as the pink haired boy kicked down the closet door. (Wait, wasn't it blue before?)

"Aunt Ginny! Why did you lock me in the-" Teddy began, but he was cut off.

Harry had run over and tackled the boy before he could finish his sentence.

"Thank you Harry! Thank you so much! I was really freaked out!"

"No problem Ginny, anytime!" Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and smiled.

"EXCUSE ME!" Teddy exclaimed, interrupting the moment, "Would you mind getting THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF ME!"

Harry stood up and pointed his wand at Teddy. "Who are you?" Harry demanded. Teddy's only reply was a face full of confusion. Why had his Aunt Ginny locked him in a closet? Why had his Uncle Harry tackled him? Why did neither of them seem to know who he was? All of these questions filled Teddy's head.

"Stupify!" Teddy hit the floor, stunned by Harry.

Harry looked over at Ginny, "Ron and I found someone in our room this morning too, so did Fred and George. We have them tied up in the kitchen."

Harry picked Teddy up and headed downstairs, with Ginny following behind him.

Sorry! I know it's a short chapter! But please review! :)


	4. Uncle Ron

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

Ronald Weasley was awake WAY earlier than usual. He was a sleep in until noon kind of guy, so it was odd that he was up at 7:30 A.M. Harry wasn't awake yet, he was still sleeping soundly on his blow up mattress by Ron's bed. Ron was already dressed and picking up various items around his room to putting them back in their rightful places. Just as he placed Hogwarts, A History back on the bookshelf, the Burrow began to shake.

"Stupid twins..." Harry mumbled as the shaking stopped. He was apparently not happy about being woken up so early.

"About time you were up, sleepyhead!" Ron joked. The only reply he got was a pillow thrown in his face.

"Hey!" Ron cried out in mock outrage. "I'm trying to straighten things up!"

"YOU are cleaning?" Harry was shocked into a sitting position, Ron HATED cleaning!

"Hermione is coming over today and she is always saying how messy my room is, so I thought it might be nice to clean it up a bit." Ron replied with a small grin and a blush. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. Those two really needed to just get together already!

"Whatever. I'm going to go change." and with that, Harry grabbed some clothes and headed towards the loo.  
Ron just shrugged as he picked up a shoe and threw it under his bed.

"OOOWW! HEY!?"

"Harry?" Ron asked, "I thought you went to go change?"  
A boy around the age of nine climbed out from under the bed.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" Ron demanded as he grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the boy.

"Aunt Hermione doesn't like it when you swear!" said James with a sly grin, "But I wont tell on you if you give me a galleon!"

"What?" Ron was really confused.

Harry casually walked into the room without looking up, and he didn't notice the intruder right away.

"Harry, do you know who the bloody hell this kid is?"

Harry looked up and took in the scene. He quickly stood by Ron and pointed his wand at the boy.

"Oh! Now you've said it twice! Now it will take two galleons to keep me from telling Aunt Hermione!" James looked at his uncle victoriously for a moment, but then got confused when he realized his dad and uncle were pointing their wands at him. "Daddy?" James asked tentatively, "What are you doing?"

Harry just stared emotionlessly at the young boy. This wouldn't have been the first time that Voldemort tried to mess with his emotions.

"Voldemort sent you, didn't he?" said Ron, who was thinking the exact same thing as Harry. "Are you a Death Eater?"

James was now very confused, and a little scared. His dad and uncle had never pointed their wands at him in a threatening way before.

"Uncle Ron, don't you know who I am?"

Ron ignored the scared boy's comment and murmured to Harry, "I say we stun him, tie him up, and take him downstairs to my dad."

Harry replied with, "Stupefy!"

James fell backwards onto Ron's bed. Harry picked up the small boy, and walked downstairs with Ron following behind. They found Arthur Weasley in the kitchen eating breakfast with his wife. He glanced up from his Daily Prophet as they walked in.

"Morning boys. Your up earl- WHO IS THAT?" Mr. Weasley jumped up and pointed his wand at the boy in Harry's arms. Mrs. Weasley did the same.

"We don't know dad. We found him in our room this morning. We thought that he might be a Death Eater or something, so Harry stunned him and we brought him down to you." Once Ron was finished with his explanation, Mr. Weasley nodded his head and sprung into action. He pulled out one of the chairs from the table, took James from Harry and roughly sat him on the chair. As an extra precaution, Mr. Weasley uttered a spell that caused big ropes to tie James to the chair.

"Molly, would you Floo over to Hogwarts and get Professor Dumbledore while I stay here with the intruder?" Molly nodded and went over to the fireplace. She threw in some Floo powder and shouted "HOGWARTS!" with that, she was gone.

There was silence for only a moment, because an owl suddenly knocked on the window. Mr. Weasley walked over and took the letter. As he read it, he got an agitated look on his face.

"Boys, I have to go to work. There is speculation that they might have found my enchanted car roaming deep in the caves of some mountain." He looked up at Harry and Ron, who were grinning. "I should be gone for less than an hour. If the kid wakes up," He added, gesturing to James, "Just stun him again." He turned on his heel and was gone.

Ron made his way over to the table and began to butter some toast. Not even a possible Death Eater intruding in your home could stop his famous appetite. Harry started laughing at the thought.

"What?" Ron asked with a mouthful of toast, which only made Harry laugh harder.

Harry immediately stopped laughing and turned around when he heard someone behind him exclaim, "James!"  
Harry saw that it was a boy younger than the one that he and Ron had found, but it was still an unfamiliar face.

"Stupify!"

Albus fell to the floor.

"Oi!" Fred exclaimed, as he and his twin entered the kitchen. "Who stunned Harry?"

"I don't think thats Harry..." George said, gesturing to the real Harry on the other side of the room. Fred finally saw the real Harry and his eyes went wide. He then noticed James, who was passed out and tied to a chair.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Harry and I found this kid in our room this morning and we thought he might have been a Death Eater, so we brought him down here. Mum is getting Dumbledore, and dad had an emergency at work."

Harry continued the story, "I saw this kid walk in the kitchen, and i didn't recognize him so I stunned him just in case. Speaking of which, we should probably tie him up too." Harry hoisted Albus onto an empty chair, and magically tied him up.

"So you guys thought that this kid was me?"

"Well yeah, you can't say that you don't see the resemblance." the twins said together.

Ron looked at Albus. "They're right Harry, he looks like a younger version of you! He has the green eyes, black hair, and he's scrawny."

"But he doesn't have glasses like I do, or a lightning bolt scar."

George looked at Harry. "We thought that you had lost your glasses or something."

"And I guess we just didn't think about the scar." Fred finished.

"Yeah, I mean we didn't know that there were possible Death Eaters running around the Burrow." George supplied.

Harry just nodded. He still didn't know how the twins had mistaken a seven year old for him, but whatever.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from upstairs.

"I think that came from Ginny's room." Harry said as he ran up the stairs.

Once Harry was out of earshot, Fred jabbed his twin in the stomach with his elbow. "They aren't even going out and she has him wrapped around her finger." George snickered in reply.

"You mean not going out yet." Ron butted in, "Haven't you noticed the way Harry has been looking at Ginny? I am practically blind when it comes to that kind of stuff, and even I have been noticing."

The three boys quickly stopped their gossiping as Harry walked down the stairs with an unconscious boy in his arms, and Ginny following behind him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron was shocked that there was yet another intruder found in the Burrow.

As Harry and Ron tied Teddy up to a chair, Fred and George checked the rest of the house for possible intruders, but came up empty.

"Did you dye this blokes hair or something Ginny?" Ron asked as he gestured to Teddy's bright pink hair.

"No, I think he's a Metamorphmagus. The first time I saw him his hair was blue."

"That's a very rare and interesting trait, usually passed down from either mother to child or father to child."

Everyone whipped out their wands and turned towards the new voice that had entered the room. The wands quickly lowered though when they saw the face behind the voice.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed and ran to give her friend a hug.

Please Review!

A/N: I'll try to find a beta, but I hope this chapter doesn't have mistakes. Can you suggest one?


	5. Surprise, Daddy

Alicia Spinet: I didn't forgot lily. You'll see :D

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in the Harry Potter world!  
When you are done reading, please take the time to review! :)

Once Ginny was done squeezing the life out of her friend that had just fallen out of the fireplace, she allowed her brothers and Harry to say hello to Hermione.

"You're a bit early- what am I saying? You're Hermione! Of course you're early!" Ginny smiled at her friend. Hermione just blushed.  
"Shall we take your bags up to my room then?"

"Ummm, what's going on?" Hermione looked around the room and gestured to the three boys that were stunned and tied to chairs.

"Right..." Harry sighed. How was he supposed to explain this?  
"We found these boys throughout the house this morning, and we think that it might have been a Death Eater attack gone wrong."

"My mum went to contact Dumbledore, and dad had an emergency at work." Ron finished.

"They seem kind of young to be Death Eaters." Hermione said as she walked closer to the three boys. "Who found this one?" she asked, gesturing to Albus. "He looks a lot like Harry."

"We found that one in our room." The twins said together. Hermione looked over at them, and gave Fred a questioning look when she saw the teddy bear in his arms, but she didn't say anything about it. There were more important matters at hand than Fred's teddy bear.

"Tell me how you found him."

And so they did. The twins told about the shaking of their room, the yelling of their mother, the potion, finding the mysterious boy (Albus) on the floor, and coming down the stairs only to find out that the boy they had been talking to wasn't Harry. Their story was only interrupted twice, both times by Ron. Apparently he was a little offended by the twins using pumpkin juice to trick him into trying their new invention. After assuring Ron that they would test it on a first year instead, they were able to continue their story- until Fred started talking about his teddy bear. At that point, Ron actually fell on the floor laughing. Everyone stared at him with blank faces.

"Ron, we all know about your stuffed penguin, Flippers. You brought him to Hogwarts, and still sleep with him every night." Harry said with a grin. Ron's ears turned red as he stopped laughing and stood up. He glared at Harry a little, but then told Fred and George to finish their tale.

When they were done, Hermione just nodded and pointed to the boy with pink hair (Teddy).

"I found that perv in my room." Ginny said with disgust.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Ginny was obviously upset that Hermione didn't believe that the boy was a pervert, so she told her about how she found him. She started from when she woke up that morning to the Burrow shaking. Of course, she modified her story a little bit. She didn't want anyone (Especially her brothers!) to know about her pink notebook. She filled in the time gap saying that she did some morning yoga. Hermione once again lifted an eyebrow at her friend, but didn't comment. Ginny also didn't mention her and Harry's little "moment" when they looked deeply into each others eyes. Other than that, she told the truth.

"That pink haired git is a pervert!" Fred and George exclaimed.

Ron obviously agreed with his brothers, because his fists were balled in anger, and his face was so red that you could barely see his freckles.  
Harry looked very uncomfortable. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and was staring at the ground as if willing it to swallow him whole. Apparently, some random boy trying to see Ginny naked wasn't his ideal morning.

Hermione was bitting her bottom lip and processing the information she had so far received. "Ron and Harry, I'm guessing that you two found this boy?" Hermione asked while looking at James.

"Nice observation." Ron smirked in a very Malfoy like way, but quickly stopped when Hermione turned and glared at him.

"Yes, we found him." Harry quickly answered his friend's question before a famous 'Ron and Hermione row' could begin.

Harry and Ron told Hermione about their morning. When they were done, Hermione had a look of confusion on her face.

"What are you thinking about Hermione?" The twins asked.

"Well, all three of the boys seemed to know who each of you are. I mean, they either addressed you as uncle, aunt, or dad." She looked at Harry when she said dad.

"I'm not too concerned about it." Harry casually stated. "Voldemort is probably just trying to mess with my head."

Hermione seemed unconvinced, but was unable to continue to voice her thoughts because Mrs. Weasley had just fallen out of the fireplace. The plump little woman had only enough to time move out of the way before Albus Dumbledore also came through the fireplace, quickly followed by Severus Snape. The three adults entered the kitchen with their wands drawn.

"Molly?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "I thought you said that there was only one intruder?"

"Well there was only one when I left to get you. I'm sure that Arthur can explain." answered Mrs. Weasley, as she looked around the room for her husband. Just then, Mr. Weasley stumbled out of the fireplace. Molly looked at her husband with a mix of shock and rage.

"YOU LEFT THE CHILDREN BY THEMSELVES WITH AN INTRUDER? WHILE YOU WHAT? PROBABLY WENT TO GO LOOK AT SOME MUGGLE INVENTION?" Molly now had her wand pointed at her husband.

"Now Molly," Mr. Weasley said with his hands raised in surrender. "Let's be reasonable about this. There was an emergency at work, and I had to go and take care of-"

"OH! SO NOW WORK IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN CHILDREN!? YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Molly, it looks like everyone is safe," Dumbledore cut in. "Maybe you can discuss your concerns with your husband at a later time?"

Mrs. Weasley blushed. "Yes, of course."

Snape took this as his opportunity to remind everyone how much he hates life. "Can we get on with it?" he drawled. "This is not exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday."

"Mrs. Weasley, would you like some tea? It might help to calm you down."

"Oh! Hello Hermione. Did you just get here? Yes, tea would be lovely. Thank you dear."

Hermione nodded and went to boil some water.

"So, who wants to explain how these three young boys were found?" Dumbledore got back to the topic at hand.  
Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all told their stories again.

Everyone was quiet for a moment when they were finished.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that the boys addressed everyone as either aunt, uncle, or dad?" Hermione stated for the second time. The front door opened, and as if to prove Hermione's point, a little red haired girl stumbled in and screamed, "DADDY!" while she ran to Harry.

Author's Note: Someone asked me why the Potter kids didn't notice that their parents, aunts, and uncles looked younger than usual. Well, Teddy Lupin was WAY too shocked to see his Aunt Ginny in nothing but a towel to notice how young she was. James was shocked and confused that his Uncle Ron had sworn in front of him, and that his dad and uncle pointed their wands at him. Albus was just super confused that there were two of his Uncle George, and he was probably used to his Uncle Looking a little different because of all the products he had to test. I hope that clears some stuff up! Please review! Reviews make me smile! :)


	6. Siriusly Confused

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are making me write faster . Anyway I should tell you that the next chapter won't come tomorrow and in a few days. I'll have some work to do . Anyway let's go on with the chapter, it's for everybody who asked 'bout Lily**

**I don't own Harry potter!**

WOOF! GRRRRRRR...WOOF! WOOF!"

"REALLY SIRIUS? REALLY?"

Remus Lupin was NOT happy. He had moved into Number 12, Grimmauld Place on Dumbledore's orders. Sirius Black had recently moved into his old house again, because Albus said it was the safest place for him to stay in hiding at the moment. Dumbledore also thought that it might be a good idea for Remus to stay there as well, to make sure Sirius didn't do anything reckless.

It had been a little over a year since Sirius had almost had his name cleared. (If only that stupid little rat hadn't run off like the coward it was)

Remus and Sirius had always been good friends, and like all good friends, they usually were either having a good laugh or a good fight. Remus was not happy this morning. It was early, he wasn't sure exactly how early, but he did know that it was to early for him to be awake. Apparently Sirius disagreed. He had transformed into his dog form, and was barking outside of Remus' bedroom door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Lupin yelled as he got out of bed and went to open the door.

When he heard the yelling, Sirius knew that he had gotten his friend's attention, so he changed back into his human form. He was suddenly face to face with a very angry and tired looking Remus Lupin.

"Well good morning to you too, Sunshine!"

"Cut the crap Sirius, what do you want?"

"Aren't we a Patronus full of happiness this morning?" Sirius grinned. Annoying Remus was one of his favorite things to do!

Lupin gave Sirius a glare, but Sirius just kept grinning.

"So, i'm bored. I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of Wizard's Chess? The loser could pay for Harry's birthday presents! What do you think? Brilliant right?"

Remus looked like he was about to explode, and he was trying very hard to keep is voice calm. "Harry's birthday was last week, and I already got him a nice book as a present."

"Oh, right." Sirius sighed. "Well we could still play a game of chess, what do you say?"

That was it, Lupin snapped. "I SAY THAT I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE YOUR BLOODY WIZARD'S CHESS, AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-" Before he could finish his threat, the whole house began to shake violently. When the mini earthquake was over, both men had found themselves on the floor.

"Gosh Moony! You didn't have to cause an earthquake! All you had to say was: 'I don't think that I could ever beat someone so handsome and dreamy at chess.'"

Remus rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS! IN MY HOUSE?! UNGRATEFUL, DISGUSTING-" Came a thundering voice from down the hall.

"Oh, thanks a lot Moony!" Sirius said sarcastically as he ran to shut his mother's portrait up. Remus just shrugged as he went back in his room and shut the door.

Sirius raced down the hall in order to silence his mother's screams.  
"FREAKS! SCUM!"

"Shut it, you old hag!" Sirius very forcefully closed the curtains around the portrait. Though the screaming of insults stopped, Sirius wasn't met with the silence that he had expected. He heard a soft crying that he was sure was coming from the kitchen. Sirius took out his wand and followed the sounds of the crying. Sure enough, he found himself in the kitchen. He looked under the table and found the source of the sobbing. There was a four year old little girl sitting on the floor under the table. she was softly crying to herself, and she kept saying "Daddy" over and over again.

Lily looked up when she heard Sirius walk into the kitchen. "Daddy?" she asked, hoping that it was Harry. When she saw that the stranger wasn't her daddy, she started crying even harder.

"No, don't cry!" Sirius quickly lowered his wand, deciding that a four year old little girl couldn't be a threat. "Shh! Don't cry! I'm not going to hurt you!" Sirius picked the girl up off of the floor, and held her in his arms. Lily started to calm down a little bit, and she eventually stopped crying.

"My name is Sirius, what's your name?"

"Lily." The little girl whispered.

"That's a pretty name. I used to have a friend named Lily. She had red hair just like you." Sirius walked up the stairs and down the hall towards Remus' room. He softly knocked on the door.

"Moony?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Moony, this is important! We have a little...situation." He finished as he looked at the little girl in his arms.

Remus roughly opened the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? I AM NOT GOING TO PLAY A GAME OF WIZARD'S- Oh!" Remus caught sight of Lily, who had buried her head in Sirius' shoulder.

"It's okay Lily, this is my friend. His name is Moony. He just gets a grumpy in the morning."

Remus gave Sirius a questioning look.

"Moony, this is my friend Lily. I found her under the kitchen table."

"Lily. That's a pretty name." Remus smiled.

The little girl lifted her head off of Sirius's shoulder and looked at Remus.  
"Do you know where my daddy is?"

"Moony and I will help you find your daddy." Sirius assured Lily. She smiled at him.

"Siryoos!" Lily exclaimed happily, and gave the man a hug.

Sirius looked at Remus, "Close enough." he said with a shrug.

"Okay Lily," Remus looked the little girl in the eyes. "What is your daddy's name?"

Lily looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Daddy!"

"Right, but what do other people call your daddy?"

Lily scrunched her face in confusion.

"What does your mum call your daddy?" Remus explained.

"Well, when she is mad at him she calls him a stubborn arse."

Sirius laughed out loud and Remus tried hard not to grin.

"Ummm, okay. What does she call him when she isn't mad?" Remus asked.

"Harry."

"Harry? Your dad's name is Harry?" Sirius exclaimed in surprise. A little girl named Lily, with a father named Harry?

"Do you know where he is?" Lily asked expectantly.

"I only know one person named Harry, and he's only just turned fifteen last week, so it's pretty safe to say that he doesn't have a secret daughter." Remus chuckled to himself, "But if you tell us your daddy's last name, I can go down to the ministry and try to find him."

"Good idea Moony! What's your full name Lily?"

"Lily Luna Potter."

Remus fainted.

"Ummm, Remus?" Sirius tentatively poked his friend's face, and finally came to the conclusion that he had in fact fainted. Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at the man on the ground. "Rennervate!"

Remus gripped his head tightly in his hands. "Owwww! Did I just faint?"

"Either that, or you just fell backwards because you thought it might be fun." Sirius replied with a grin.

Remus glared at his friend. "And you just let me fall and hit my head? I probably have a concussion!" Sirius stopped grinning, and got a sheepish look on his face.

"So do you know where my daddy is or not?" Lily cut in, upset that they had obviously forgotten her presences.

Both of the adult's eyes snapped to Lily, remembering what had caused Remus to faint.

Sirius picked Lily up and sat her on the edge of Remus' bed. He then crouched down in front of her, so that they were face to face. Remus watched from the floor, he was still sitting from when he had fainted.

"Are you saying that your daddy is Harry James Potter?" Sirius asked in a serious voice. (No pun intended)

Lily nodded nervously. "Is that bad?"

Sirius turned and locked eyes with Remus. They both shared the same expression: a mix of confusion, shock, and more confusion.

"You don't think that he could really have a kid do you?" SIrius asked Remus.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't think so. How old are you Lily?"

"Four." Said Lily proudly, as she held up four fingers.

"There is no way that this is Harry's kid!" Sirius exclaimed. "He would have been eleven when she was born! There is no way." He turned towards Lily again. "Are you sure that Harry James Potter is your dad? Fifteen year old Harry James Potter?"

Lily looked thoughtful, "Well, I know that his name is Harry James Potter, but I am not sure how old he is. He says that Mummies and Daddies don't like to talk about how old they are."

"Bloody Merlin!" Sirius laid down on the floor. "Harry has a daughter?"

"No, there are probably a lot of Harry James Potter's in Britain. It's not like it's an uncommon name." Remus got up off the floor and picked Lily up in his arms.

"You're right, there probably are a lot of people named Harry James Potter that live in Britain. But you and I both know that there is only one Harry Potter that is a wizard."

Remus knew that his friend was right- there was only one wizard in all of Britain named Harry James Potter, but he had to stay reasonable about the situation. Harry, a father? There was just no way.  
"Let's take Lily to the Burrow, that's where Harry is right now. Maybe he knows something about this that we don't."

"Yeah, that he has a secret love child." Sirius said as he stood up.

"Harry doesn't have a secret love child!" Remus was 90% sure of it.

"I guess we will just have to find out when we get there. Moony, can you take me Side-Along Apparition? I'm pretty shaken up about this, and I don't want to Splinch myself."

Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed Sirius' arm. With a crack, the three of them Apparated to the Burrow.

-

A/N: Please leave me a review! Reviews make me want to keep writing! What was your favorite part of this chapter.


	7. The Secret Daughter

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! :(

Disclaimer: I own don't own Harry Potter.

-

Remus, Sirius, and Lily appeared a few feet away from the cluttered front garden of the Burrow. They couldn't Apparate straight into the yard because of the Anti-Apparation spells that the Weasleys put up around their property. They all felt a gentle squeeze as they stepped through the invisible shield around the Burrow. Lily winced a little but then started grinning when she saw where they were. Remus and Sirius didn't notice Lily's reaction to their new surroundings because they were to caught up in their own individual thoughts. As the three of them made their way up the small path to the front door, Lily caught sight of Harry through the kitchen window. She leaped out of Remus' arms and ran as fast as she could towards the front door.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed, tripping over a gnome as he and Remus chased after the four year old.

Lily opened the front door and sprinted towards Harry while screaming, "DADDY!"

Remus and Sirius burst into the house just as Snape took out his wand and stunned the little girl.

"Hey! Why did you stun her? She's only a little girl!" Sirius yelled at Snape, as he picked Lily up off the floor.

"No one can run at 'The Chosen One' like that, not even a four year old little girl." Snape replied with open disgust.

"She isn't a threat. She's just a little girl who has lost her dad." Remus said, but he directed it more towards Dumbledore than anyone else.

"Severus is right, Remus." Dumbledore said calmly. "We have to be careful. What are you two doing here, and who is that little girl?"

"Dumbledore, it's a really long story-" Remus began, but was cut off by the elderly Headmaster.

"Then it needs to wait. We have a very important matter on our hands. Do you know this little girl?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, we just found her and she said something about-" Remus answered, but was again cut off.

"I'm sorry that I keep interrupting you Remus, but as I said, we have a very important matter on our hands. Since no one knows who this little girl is, she will have to go through the tests along with the others we have found. He then nodded towards Snape, "Go ahead."

At that moment, Sirius noticed something that he hadn't before. Lined up in front of the dining table were three chairs with three unconscious and tied up boys sitting in them.

Snape took out a bottle of greyish colored potion from a hidden pocket in his robes. He uncapped the vial, and the room was suddenly filled with a horrible stench that would make even Voldemort's eyes water. He confidently strode across the crowded kitchen and proceeded to pour five drops of the potion down each of the throats of Teddy, James, and Albus. When he made his way towards Lily, Sirius wouldn't let him give her any potion.

"It isn't going to hurt her." Dumbledore assured the over protective Animagus.

Though he still didn't look very happy about it, Sirius allowed Snape to give Lily the required five drops of potion.

Severus crossed the room again and took his place beside Dumbledore. "The potion takes a minute or so to start working."

Everyone waited. Suddenly, Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily all began to glow neon blue. The glowing only lasted for a few seconds, and when it was done everyone looked the same except for Teddy. His vibrant pink hair had changed to a sandy brown color.

"That was to check for any use of Polyjuice Potion or appearance changing charms. This is how they all look naturally. The boy that had his hair change color either used a charm to make it pink or is a Metamorphmagus." Snape informed the room. "None of them have the Dark Mark and I don't recognize any of them as Death Eaters."

"Thank you Severus, you may go." Dumbledore nodded to Snape, who gave a stiff nod in return and walked out the front door.

"I told you that the girl wasn't a threat! Even Snivellus agrees with me!" Said Sirius as he held on to Lily tightly.

Dumbledore ignored Sirius, and walked towards Teddy. From the tip of his wand came a glowing purple thread that wrapped around the boy. After a few seconds, the thread turned gold and then disappeared completely with no visible after affect. Dumbledore did the same thing to James, Albus, and Lily. Sirius again put up a fight when Dumbledore used magic on the little girl, but eventually put his trust in the older man and allowed him to preform the odd magic.

"That charm was to detect any trace of the Imperius Curse being used." Dumbledore told everyone. "Since there doesn't seem to be any detection of dark magic, I'd say that these children are harmless." He than turned to the werewolf in the room. "Remus, I have to go and take care of some very important Hogwarts business. Would you mind sorting the rest of this out?"

"Of course Dumbledore."

"If you need me just send your Patronus my way." With that, Dumbledore walked out the door and Apparated away.

"Well that was a bit serious for our taste," The twins said together. "There's only one kind of Sirius that we can deal with!" They continued as they smiled at Sirius. The twins and Sirius got along very well since they were all pranksters. Sirius had been occasionally coming over to the Burrow that summer, and the twins loved it when he did. The three of them had done tons of pranks on everyone.

"What's with the little girl?" Harry asked his godfather.

"It's a long story Harry."

Sirius and Remus told everyone about their confusing morning, from the earthquake to finding Lily under the table. When they were done, no one knew quite what to say.

"She said that I was her dad? I've never seen her before in my life!" Harry really didn't know what to think.

"We were as surprised as you Harry!" Remus assured.

"Yeah, Moony fainted!" Sirius laughed at the memory.

"Anyways, what's with all of these kids tied to chairs? And did Severus say something about Death Eaters?" Remus turned to Molly, trying to forget about his embarrassing moment from earlier that day.

So Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Arthur, and Molly told Sirius and Remus everything. It took a long time to get through the entire story, and it was nearly one in the afternoon when they were done.

"Huh." Remus looked thoughtful.

"Okay Harry, time to fess up." Sirius looked his godson in the eyes.

"Umm, what are you talking about?"

"Your secret love child of course!" Sirius exclaimed, gesturing to Lily, "The cat's out of the bag! We all know! But how did you keep it a secret for so long?"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Mrs. Weasley scolded while she went to pat Harry on the back. He had started choking on his own saliva once Sirius had revealed his theory.

"Come on Molly! Weren't you listening? Lily said that her dad's name is Harry James Potter! And she ran straight to Harry when she saw him through the window! Her last name is POTTER! Her first name is LILY! HER NAME IS LILY LUNA POTTER!" Sirius had started yelling at the end of his explanation.

"The evidence is pretty incriminating." Remus supplied in such a calm way that it would have made Dumbledore jealous.

"You guys are insane! Bloody mental!" Ron tried to defend his best friend, who was still choking on his own spit. "Tell them they're mental Hermione!"

Harry's other best friend was lost in thought. She had that look on her face she usually got right before announcing that it was time for a trip to the library.

"Hermione! Come on! Tell them they're mental!" Ron tried to awake her from her stupor.

"I don't think Harry has, as Sirius put it, a secret love child. But something weird is definitely going on. Do you think that she knows these boys?" Hermione gestured to the occupied chairs behind her.

"That's not important right now Hermione!" Fred scolded the younger girl, but in a light and almost happy voice.

"What's important," George continued.

"Is figuring out whether or not," Fred interjected.

"Harry has a secret love child!" The pair finished together. They both seemed to find the situation extremely funny.

"I DO NOT HAVE A SECRET LOVE CHILD!" Harry bellowed out as soon as he stopped choking. "THE ONLY PEOPLE IN THIS ROOM THAT HAVE NOT GONE COMPLETELY MENTAL ARE RON, GINNY, AND MR. AND MRS. WEASLEY!"

"Sorry Harry, but I can't just take your word for it. I don't think you would just tell us if you had a secret love child, I mean that's the point of the whole 'secret' part." Sirius informed his godson. Harry sighed and held his head in his hands.

"Okay Sirius, calm down." Mr. Weasley, who had just been observing up to that point chose to step in.

"Yeah Sirius, you are going kind of crazy." Ginny looked at the man with concern.

"You don't believe me? Fine! I'll show you! Rennervate!"

Lily groggily blinked her eyes open. When she was almost completely awake Sirius set her down on the floor. She sat tiredly where she was placed at first, but she quickly jumped up again when she saw Harry.

"DADDY!" She squealed and ran into his arms. Harry was not prepared for the attack and almost fell over, but he was able to stay standing and catch Lily.

"Where have you been daddy?" She asked as she buried her head in his neck.

"Ummm..." Harry didn't know what to say. "Lily, I'm not your daddy."

"What are you talking about?" Lily looked at Harry with big pleading carmel brown eyes.

"Lily, I think you're confused. I'm not your daddy."

"Are you mad at me? Do you not want me anymore?" Lily looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"No, no! That's not what I- Please don't cry!" Harry was at a total loss for words. He looked around the room for help. No one else seemed to know what to do either.

"My daddy doesn't love me anymore!" Lily began sobbing as she jumped out of Harry's grip and ran to Ginny, putting her arms around the older girl's legs.

"Way to make the kid cry Harry!" The twins accused jokingly. They stopped laughing as soon as their mother slapped them each on the back of the head.

"Mummy? Why doesn't daddy love me anymore?" Lily asked Ginny, who had picked the little girl up in her arms. She didn't know why, but she felt a strong urge to protect and comfort the little girl.

"MUMMY? DID THAT LITTLE GIRL JUST SAY MUMMY!? GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHY DID THAT LITTLE GIRL CALL YOU MUMMY?" A red faced Mrs. Weasley screamed at her youngest child.

"I DON'T KNOW MUM! I KNOW JUST AS MUCH ABOUT THIS SITUATION AS YOU DO!" Ginny spat back at her mother.

"Okay, let's all just calm down." Remus stepped between the fighting mother and daughter. "I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation for all of this."

"Yeah, and what is that exactly? Hmmm? The only explanation I can think of is that-"

Remus cut Sirius off before he could finish. "Sirius, we all know about your love child theory! But I think that we all need to take a second and realize what is actually important right now."

"I know what you mean Remus," Arthur said, "The child isn't the threat, these three boys are." He gestured to Teddy, James, and Albus, who were all still unconscious and tied to chairs.

"What are we even supposed to do with them anyway? Dumbledore just kind of left us with these three boys that we know nothing about!" Sirius looked as though he was trying very hard to come up with a good solution for the problem.

Remus shook his head in exasperation. "Sirius! We can just wake them up and ask them questions! It's not like their going to be a threat! They're tied up!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right." Sirius mumbled, embarrassed.

"So we should wake up the oldest first, yeah?" Ron pointed to Teddy.

"Why don't we just wake up all of them?" Hermione asked the room at large.

"Dumbledore left Remus in charge, so he should decide." Molly looked to Lupin.

"Yes, well...ummm..." Lupin had no idea what to do.

Sirius stepped in and took over. "Lets flip a Galleon. Heads - We wake up the oldest. Tails - We wake them all up at the same time.

Remus thought that flipping a coin sounded like just about the stupidest thing that he had ever heard, but he couldn't think of anything better. "Umm...yeah, okay that sounds..."

"Flip a Galleon?" Hermione nearly shouted. "You want us to just flip a Galleon to figure out which intruder to wake up first?"

"Hermione," Harry cut in. He hadn't talked in a really long time, and everyone had nearly forgotten that he was even there. "I know that it sounds childish but do you have any better ideas?" Hermione quickly went quiet at the fact that she didn't have any better ideas.

"Okay," Sirius dug his hands deep into his pockets. He threw many things to the ground before he found what he was searching for, including a few cherry flavored candies, some scrap pieces of parchment, an empty crystal vial, and an old battered magic pocket watch. Finally, he held up a Galleon.

"Like I said," Sirius reminded everyone, "Heads - We wake up the oldest one. Tails - We wake them all up at the same time."

"Bet you five nuts that it'll be heads." Fred whispered to his twin.

"You're on!" George whispered back.

Sirius balanced the Galleon on his thumb and flicked it up into the air.

A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed the longest chapter so far! Give me a review if you did! Do you think that it's going to be heads or tails? Tell me what you think in a review! It only takes a second, and it makes me want to continue writing. (:

A/N 2: Sorry but I'll post the chapters harder. The school started and I'm full of homeworks, and it's the last year before the exam, yuck.


	8. Heads or Tails

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry wasn't paying any attention to the Galleon as it seemed to flip in slow motion in the air. His mind was elsewhere, on little Lily. Who was she? Why was she so convinced that he was her father? Why did no one believe him that he wasn't? His mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. He glanced at the little girl that was still snuggled up in Ginny's arms. He had to admit, she was beautiful. The uh.. The little girl of course, not Ginny. He didn't think of Ginny as beautiful. He couldn't think of her that way. She's Ron's little sister! But Merlin, this past summer she really had grown up. Not just physically! Though that was true too...but she had definitely grown up in other ways. She didn't have a creepy obsession with Harry anymore. She was witty too, Harry thought that she had probably always been that way, A prankster like the twins that's for sure. Funny, smart, independent, feisty, athletic, and beautiful. Ginny Weasley really had it all-No no, Harry couldn't think that way. He shook his head clear and focused on the coin that was still in the air. He wasn't sure how it could have still been flipping, it seemed like he had been thinking about Ginny forever. Time started spinning normally again as the coin landed in Sirius' hand and he covered it with his other.

"Okay guys, ready?" Sirius grinned, oh how he loved suspense!

"Just show us the damn coin already!"

"WOW! Granger Danger!" Sirius retorted pointedly. That's right, goody two shoes Hermione granger had just sworn in a room full of adults. Her checks were flushed pink in embarrassment and her hair was getting frizzier, as if that's even possible!

"S-s-s-sorry Mrs. Weasley." The poor girl looked as though she had just committed murder.

The elder woman gave Hermione a small grin. "That's quite all right dear, I have been known to through the occasional curse word when I am overly frustrated, just don't let it get the best of you."

"Don't worry about it Hermione,"

"Mum is swears all the time!"

Mrs. Weasley bopped her twins on the back of their heads for disrespecting her, but it wasn't in her usual scary Mrs. Weasley way.

"Okay, okay can I get a drum roll please?" The twins gladly fulfilled Sirius' request by banging their hands on their thighs. One thing was for sure, they weren't destined to be drummers.

"Is this all just some big joke to you?" Hermione had apparently gotten over her embarrassment and was ready to speak her mind in a way that only she could.

"What are you gonna do? Get all 'Granger Danger' on me again?"

"Sirius, be polite. You are supposed to be the adult here."

"Shut it Moony, I was talking to Granger Danger, not you!"

"STOP CALLING ME GRANGER DANGER!"

"Whatever you say Granger Danger."

"Hermione, Sirius, SHUT UP!" Harry was getting a headache and was sick of all the fighting. "Fred, George, STOP WITH THE DRUM ROLL ALREADY!" the room was silently from Harry's yelling. Ron, who always got unsettled during one of his friend's outbursts, was a little red in the face and giving his twin brothers a look telling them to stop drumming. The twins complied and stood silently and somewhat still, but naturally they fidgeted a little as if waiting to pounce on mischief. Sirius and Hermione had stopped yelling but were now involved in some sort of a stare down. Harry didn't even know why they were acting like they hated each other so much today, they usually got along just fine. Maybe it was from all the stress... Remus had his head in one of his hands, with the other on the back of Sirius' neck, as if he were waiting for the approval to strangle him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed lost in the confusion, as if they were watching a movie. And Ginny, ah Ginny. She was cradling the sleeping lily in her arms while she rocked back and forth a little bit; for some reason that image of Ginny with the child seemed to calm him down.  
"Can we please, for the love of Merlin, look at the coin and wake up the intruders?"

"Right, sorry Harry, my bad." Hermione had once again turned bright red.

Sirius briefly patted Hermione on the shoulder. "No, it was my fault too. I am supposed to be the adult and all...sorry about the 'GRANGER DANGER' thing..."

"Well this is all really touching...but..."  
"Let's get on with it?" The twins finished each other's sentences. (As usual)

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly, he wasn't usually so 'soft'. "Right, so lets redo this whole flip thing, yes?"

"Yes, but this time I am going to be the one to flip it because you are apparently incapable." Lupin took charge and grabbed the galleon from Sirius, who had somehow kept it in his hand for the last half an hour.  
"All right, lets just get it over with." Remus very unceremoniously threw the coin in the air. Everyone watched as it flipped, flipped, flipped, flipped, flipped, and then came crashing down to the floor. It bounced once and then finally came to rest beneath the chair of the boy with the hair that changed colors. It was so far under the chair that no one could see what the outcome was.

"How wants to do the honors?" Mr. Weasley asked the room.

"Uh, I will." Ron spoke up for the first time in a long time. He wasn't standing very far at all from the chair the coin had landed under, so it took him no time at all to get on the floor and announce that the coin was...

"Tails! It's tails. What did that stand for again?"

"We wake them all up." Mr. Weasley stepped forward with his wand drawn.

"Hey, quick question, how do we even know that they are still alive?" Ginny asked her father in almost a whisper, obviously afraid of waking Lily.

"What do you mean Ginny?"

"I thought that Stupefy was only a temporary spell? We cast that spell early this morning and now it's almost dinner time, how are they still asleep?"

"Dumbledore might have added an extending spell to the charm when he came, or maybe these particular wizards just can't tolerate that particular spell. I honestly don't know, Gin. Sometimes there just isn't an answer." There was silence for a moment while everyone thought about what Mr. Weasley said. Until...

*CLAP* "Right," Sirius never really was a person for 'deep moments about the mysteries of the world'. "Let's get to it. I'll take care of the 'Mini Harry', Arthur, it looks like you've claimed the 'Weirdo Hair Guy', so Lupin can you handle the other one?"

The three men took their positions in front of their designated boy.

"All right, stand back everyone!" Lupin drew his wand. "On the count of three! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

The room filled with light and collective shouts of 'RENNERVATE!'

**************************************************************************

The three boys started to stir, but kept their eyes closed for a long time. It seemed as if they just wanted to go back to sleep. No one spoke. Finally, one by one, the eyelids of the boys flickered open. All three of their eyes were wide as they remained speechless, almost as if their shock forbade them to speak.

"Do you think they're all right?" Fred whispered not-so-quietly to George, who shrugged in return.

Arthur, who stood in front of Teddy, took one step closer so that the tip of his wand was actually touching the boy's nose.  
"Who are you?"

"W-what do you mean? I-I-I'm Teddy." Teddy didn't know what to think. First of all, he was tied to a chair. Second of all, his adopted Grandfather had a wand pointed in his face! Yeah, that pretty much sums it up!

"All right 'Teddy,' who sent you here?"  
"Don't blame Teddy! It was my idea!" James spoke up from his seat next to Teddy, all the obvious signs of fear in his face. Albus was silent and wide eyed, staring at nothing.  
Remus stepped closer to James, but not as close as Arthur was to Teddy. How harmless could the little guy really be? He only looked about eight or nine.

"Right, my idea." James continued. "I'm really sorry dad! It was just so tempting! I know we aren't supposed to go in your office but I didn't know it was this big of a deal! honest!" James had craned his neck around Remus and was looking undoubtably, directly at Harry.  
"I didn't get you in trouble with your boss did I?"

"Don't be ridiculous James, he's the Head Auror. He's his own boss." Teddy corrected his cousin, while going cross-eyed staring at the wand on his nose.

"Wait," Remus took a step back from James. "Who were you just talking to?" He was fairly certain he knew, but it couldn't be...

"My dad! Who are you anyways? You look sorta familiar-"

Remus stepped towards James again, cutting him off. He was getting tired of beating around the bush and was ready for some answers. "Just answer my question!"

"M-my dad! Harry Potter!" James spluttered.

"Remus, please don't faint again, now really isn't the time. Why are we taking these kids at face value anyways? Someone bust out the Veritaserum!"

"Shut up Sirius! That is considered cruel and unusual." Remus retorted without so much as looking over his shoulder. "What is your name? FULL name?" His face was intense and sincere. James didn't know whether to be afraid or not.

Mrs. Weasley didn't allow Remus to continue his interrogation.  
"Remus, Remus hang on one second! These boys have been disarmed, aren't Death Eaters, and they are scared to death! How would you feel if you woke up one day tied to a chair? Not great that's how! Look at the little guy!" She gestured to Albus to prove her point. His eyes were still wide with terror and he hadn't said a single thing since he had been woken up. The his emerald jewels were darting around the kitchen, they would always come to rest for a bit longer on Harry than anyone else.

Remus looked unconvinced at first but he eventually, as everyone does, gave in under the pressure of Mrs. Weasley's glare.  
"Yes, fine."

The three men stepped back and untied the ropes from the boys. Teddy was finally able to see something other than Mr. Weasley's wand. His eyes danced around the room, taking a dull notice that Lily was there. He recognized at once that there was something wrong. First off, his Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny all looked VERY different. They were all fairly short and his uncles all lacked the muscles of Aurors. His Uncle Harry's arms lacked the usual scars and bruises that also came with his profession. His Aunts didn't look too different, the biggest change being that Aunt Hermione's hair was a bit frizzier than usual. It now looked more like it did in pictures from her years at Hogwarts. As an adult she had found ways to tame her obnoxious curls. Though this small changes did make a difference, there was one thing about them all that struck Teddy, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. It wasn't as much their physical appearance as it was their general presence, if that makes any sense.

James on the other hand took in all the people he didn't know, the man in front of him was one of those people. James was almost sure now that he had seen this man before. He was taller than the other men in the room and had a full head of sandy-brown hair speckled with grey. The same coloring could be seen in the man's small mustache, yet he didn't seem to be much older than thirty-seven or thirty-eight. His tattered clothes gave off the impression of him not being well off; even his wand had obviously seen better days. Curious scars accessorized his arms, neck, and face - some fresh, some very old.  
James stayed transfixed on the man that was his captor as he was given water and biscuits.

Albus had still not spoken a single word or even made a sound since he had woken up. His wide eyes darted around the room, looking at everything and nothing at the same time. He did not know for what he so desperately searched. Often a quiet and reserved child, the small boy took in every detail around him and stored them away in his mind.

"All righty then," Mrs. Weasley had suddenly turned cheery. She had given each of the children a chocolate biscuit and a glass of water. They were now untied and anyone would have thought that they were valued guests.  
"Go ahead and ask them a few questions."

Remus stepped forward again, though Mrs. Weasley had forced them all to put away their wands.  
"Who are you?" He asked James.

"James Potter, who are you? one of dad's friends?"

"I don't know what you three are trying to pull, but I don't have any kids! I am no one's father! I'm only fifteen! And how dare you call yourself James Potter." Harry was getting tired of the repetitive answers.

James looked like he was going to cry, which was unusual for him. Teddy noticed this and decided to take over answering the questions.

Arthur didn't move towards him threateningly, he just asked his questions with firm authority.  
"Teddy, right? Tell us everything you know! How did you get here? On accident or on purpose?"

"Okay, okay. I was spending the night at Uncle Harry's house for Christmas the next day. James woke me up in the middle of the night wanting to look for presents. He convinced Albus to look too. We went into Uncle Harry's at home office, and the noise woke up Lily. So we were all looking around in the office for presents and we found a little blue box. It turned out to be a present for Aunt Hermione, some sort of necklace or something. It had a note that said it used to belong to her while you guys were all at Hogwarts? I don't remember exactly, ummmmmm, oh! I told everyone to go back to bed but James was being a brat and didn't listen."  
Teddy kept talking and ignored James' mumble of "You're a brat..."  
"So I was fighting with him and Albus, and Lily most have gotten hold of the necklace somehow because I know that she was the one that dropped it on the floor. Then there was this-this sudden light and then, then...I woke up and I was falling on the floor, like I just fell out of some wardrobe thing. Next thing I know, Aunt Ginny is screaming and Uncle Harry is tackling me. That's the last thing I remember."

"Are you trying to convince us that I'm your Uncle? I don't even have any siblings!"

"Well you aren't technically my Uncle, that's just what I call you. Why are you all so confused? What's going on?"

Hermione suddenly ran out of the room, a look of panic on her face, which naturally led to Ron running after her. The pounding of the stairs could be heard in the kitchen as the pair made their way to who know's where.

"I wonder what made them have such a sudden need for privacy." Fred and George said suggestively.

The pounding was heard again as Ron and Hermione made their way back into the kitchen. Hermione was clutching something tightly in her hand.  
"I think I know what's happened." She said as she opened her palm to reveal a small hourglass pendant on a golden chain.

"The time turner! Hermione, you don't think that-"

"That's exactly what I think Harry, these children are from the future."

A/N: I just can't believe that I haven't updated this story in 2 months, I'm so sorry guys, nut I had lots of stuff to do and I really worked hard on this chapter. So, Read and Review, because it puts a smile on my face .


End file.
